


隐匿的夜

by etoilechat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Intoxication, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 2D5V时空乱流中被捡尸的故事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	隐匿的夜

总有这样的意外。

但丁闪身进入混战中魔兽切割出的时空裂缝，脱离战斗，姿态从容地倒在了地上，还保留了不少乐观的情绪。他默念这一趟遭遇的魔兽名称，思考体内神经毒素的来源。

混合毒素，来自两种不同的杂种玩意，魔界实在太大，变化又难测，很难说是他准备不充分。轻微的叹息从他的鼻端浮出，残留在他思绪中的就只剩轻松——正到了发作得最猛烈的时候，他不能视，四肢不能动弹，但在他足够漫长的狩魔生涯当中，这甚至比不上补给断供。

即便他昏迷了，并在恢复神智时发现偏离传送点已远。他仍不能视，嗅觉和触觉却在对他说话：这是一个小房间，但丁，有你最喜欢的酒精味，人味很多但很混杂，你身处宾馆，而且被当作醉汉捡尸。

对这些理性的分析，他保持沉默，转而追溯直觉。空气是沉重的，有霜的冷，魔能的流动没有什么异常，但色泽发生了变化。他的觉醒在同族裔中偏晚，因而不能作进一步的感知。

他向虚空问话，一如既往地不期待回应。

“好心人，我这是在哪儿啊？你既帮了我，应当也不在意多几个小小的问题吧。”

但丁满意于话音中的轻浮，这令他自感如水上一滴无色的油。即便不能开启对话，也因隔阂感而免于尴尬与无趣。

“鲍比的酒吧，你在二楼的客房里。我发现你的时候，你险些被几个小混混扒掉了大衣。如果再来晚几分钟，你会内裤都不剩。但我知道，你大概有超出你身上所有物品的价值。一个精干的佣兵在这里可比什么都好。你叫什么？”

但丁倾听，稳健的男中音里没有恶意，但也察觉不出半点个人的特质，像是被通过某种手段抹消了个性的存在。

他微笑，虽然他不知道毒素会不会允许他的表情：“我叫托尼。幸会。这么说，你是我的雇主咯。”

那个笑容在毒素的影响下显得扭曲，却微妙地敞露出了苦涩。如果他能够视物，他将看到，黑衣的维吉尔在那个化名浮出水面时向前倾身，以双肘支撑，不动声色地贴近了他的胸膛。

维吉尔也笑了，无声地，好一会儿。他略略拨弄手掌里的魔器，一阵无特质的话音再度在房间里回荡，“我是的，只是我不知道该为我所要求的付出多少。”

但丁在恢复。维吉尔知晓几种解毒的办法，却无意帮助，狡黠的光在蓝眼睛里明灭——但丁已经恢复到能够感知声源距离的程度。

一阵轻嘶从但丁的唇间消失，像水滴落在煤气灶上。他足够震惊，却不认为这会招致严重的后果，他对自己的性吸引力从来有自知。

“…哇哦，你可真是给了我一个难题。你知道不，我也有一个忠告要给你：管好你的手，除非你不想要它。”

“看来酬劳就是我的手了。”男中音微弱下来，掺杂了奇异的杂音，喃喃的低语离但丁更近、非常近，紧贴肌肤。出乎意料的是，他应当感到排斥却没有。

手套印落在他的锁骨上，即便在烤了火的室内，这双手也散布着透骨的寒意。环护着前胸的皮甲被剥落了，但丁打了个寒颤。从他无波无澜的表情来看，比起惊讶，正在孕育的更多是愠怒。

维吉尔的手指挨上了温热的心口，把那一线稳健的脉搏缠在指尖。霎时，杀意轰然四溅，让二人的脸颊都染上了异样的红晕。维吉尔抬起头，追索剑拔弩张的瞬间，近乎怀念的神色淌过他的眼睑之间。

“是不是速战速决比较好？”他说，随即把拉链一拉到底，迅速地解起了但丁的腰带。

但丁迟疑了片刻，再开口时声音喑哑，“没错，没错…——动作快一点，对你有天大的好处。”他游刃有余的部分像脂油一样挥发了，一个巨大的疑惑随之浮出表面，悬停在他的嗓子眼。不是随便什么人都能与他无意间泄露的杀机相抗衡，或者说，这不是人所能做到的。未知令他躁动，但也令他再凝重几分。

不要着急，屏住气息，看清你要猎杀的。

在那双手灵活地滑进他的裤裆时，他的胯骨如蛇般轻微地摇摆了一下，带动着脊椎扭转。微不足道的抗议，但至少是毒素消褪的证明。

那些手指贴在他阴茎的根部，房间里的另一个人，想和他交媾的这个人，把他沉睡的老二勾到内裤外之后，没有多余的动作。好消息，他不打算用那些可恨的冰条折磨小但丁；坏消息，他希望的比手淫要多。

良久，他的龟头被送进了一个湿润的所在，舌头柔软地缠上来，顺着伞状的部分滑行一圈，像打招呼一样客气。可接下来的就不那么好受了。口腔黏膜攀附在他的柱身上，缓慢、细致地向着根部逐步蚕食，因刻意收紧而不留空隙。

他编纂出的那些粗鲁的调笑像泡沫一样消失了，老练的口活令他的额间渗出薄汗，呼吸逐渐紊乱。即便是再知晓人事的个中好手，也不可能在数年不沾荤腥后拒绝这样的诱惑——火热，热得像层层熔浆，和外在形成了强烈的对比；而且完美，对他阴茎上的敏感区了如指掌，行使刺激时精准而漫不经意。

这几年，他有意压抑的性欲常常体现为另一种本能，他的杀戮。猎物或敌手的血能够浇熄躁动的火焰，令他胶着的情绪得到缓解，死的宁静更是如魔界从未降临的月光，他满足于此。

此时此刻，他却不那么确定了。他需要，感到需要，并且在渐趋狂乱的动作中愈发需要。他挺胯的动作幅度越来越大，如海浪起伏。抽送间的配合竟是天衣无缝，有好几下都正中红心，充分膨胀的龟头闯开了喉口。如果他的手能动，他会做的第一件事一定是按住这个人的后脑，让精液灌入这细窄的喉管。

在他清晰而响亮的脉搏声间，欲求在他的身体内蓬勃生长，毒素退避了，将他的肢体和五感逐步交还于他。远胜常人的感官像是在他的表面重新长出，带来神经末梢难以承受的刺痒。他能感知到，一具健壮的肉体跪趴在他的双膝间，而除了口交的声响以外，还有阵阵暧昧不明的微弱水声。

他的龟头在那个人的喉管之中，享受着错乱的收缩。他无法分辨类似干咳的反应是这个人刻意而为，还是确实如此。但不管是哪种情况，这个人都迫切地想要他射精，想要从这一情景中抽身。多么矛盾啊，一阵掺杂了欲望的低哑笑声震动了他的喉咙。尽管没有一种证据，没有一个画面，一个名字，作为他所有无望寻觅的答复，在愈发强烈的预感中现身。

维吉尔察觉到了，这被他蒙蔽的，他的胞弟，在常人坚持不到三秒的汹涌快感中，缓慢而有力地撑起了上半身。那张神色凌厉的脸庞以一个仰角停滞在他的视野边缘，毫无焦点的淡蓝色眼睛像是清楚地看见了他一样，对准他。

一阵突如其来的心悸令他的动作停滞了片刻。也正是在这一瞬间，但丁迅疾地揪住了他的额发，不容逃避地挺腰，把腥臊的精液射进了他的胃里。

——“维吉尔。”

这声音轻得像呢喃，在射精后的寂静中却震若雷霆。维吉尔的瞳孔缩小了，因为来不及反应，他的食管替他一滴也不漏地摄入了那些精液。

缓慢地，他抬头去看但丁，一双明澈的眼睛已在等着他，把他脸上的欲色、下巴半凝干的口交痕迹看得一干二净。当然，也没有落下他光裸的下半身，和那些还放在屁股里的手指。

但丁神色自若，甚至在对视时按着维吉尔的后颈，像是擦拭一样，让再度勃起的阳具在他舌根处来回摩擦了几下。

“老哥，发现你准备了这么多，我还挺高兴的。”但丁抽出了阴茎，扶握着在维吉尔的脸颊上拍打了数下，满意地看见了维吉尔敢怒而不敢言的表情。他拦腰把维吉尔搂到怀里，逼迫他的兄长折叠起那双修长匀称的腿，蜷缩在他的身下。单侧小巧的耳垂被他衔在齿间，反复碾咬，他的话语含糊而低沉，“轮到我了，对吧？”

坚硬的阴茎一鼓作气地挺进到了肉穴的最深处，并没有受到多少阻碍，一半得益于维吉尔充分的润滑和开拓，一半因为但丁无法收束的蛮力。他摁住维吉尔操干，动作狂放而凶猛，连半点喘气的空隙也没有留下。密不透风的快感包裹了维吉尔，令他濒死一般断续呻吟，眼前似有此起彼伏的白光。熟于快感的肠肉顺从地缠附在阴茎上，他忍不住讨好地摇起了腰胯，就像他在更年长的但丁身下时一样。这样的反应却让但丁带着恶意顶撞他的敏感区，操得他求饶着高潮。他的腰部塌落了，被但丁握住紧压在床板上，而他毫无抵抗能力地迎来了第二轮性交。

直到维吉尔无法射出精液，浑身发红地趴在他身下，任由他摆弄，他才稍稍放慢了节奏。他的胸腔因这一团温热的肉得到了填补，令他轻轻吐着气，在餍足中漫无目的地四顾。

他留意到了一盏台历，标记了当今明确的年、月、日，他的焦点着迷一样地在那上面盘旋。随着一阵深深的吸气，他箍紧了维吉尔的腰肢，勒出令人心惊胆颤的嘎吱声，再次投身于情欲的泥泞，盲目的满足。

“我们的时间还多着啊。”


End file.
